Auld Acquaintance
by Arithese
Summary: Alternate version of the YJ season 1 finale. Batman and Flash end up fighting Robin and Kid Flash instead. A fight they obviously can't win. Rated T for blood, excessive injuries but also fluff. One-shot.


31st of December, 2010. 23:35

Flash was too fast; the arrow wasn't fast enough and was snatched right out of the air by the speedster before colliding with Wally and sending him flying towards the hard wall. A loud bang was heard as he collided and Artemis immediately shot another arrow, this one pointed at the floor.

The arrow exploded on contact and knocked Barry backwards, the speedster falling onto the ground harshly. Artemis almost winced but before she could do anything something shot right past her, causing the wall behind her to explode as well. She let out a shriek, diving forwards and rolling until she was standing again.

"I'm amazed we're still alive" Artemis mentally called out, drawing another arrow and focusing it on the two people that were currently in front of them. Only one currently focusing on them.

"They're toying with us" Wally frowned before a loud crash resonated through the hall, and Robin fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Not anymore" Robin gritted through his teeth and Wally immediately rushed over to him, helping him onto his feet.

"Dude" He mentally communicated, glancing over at the various red spots that were visible on Dick's body, along with the large cut that had sliced through his cape and back. Artemis walked over to them, the three of them ready for an attack.

"Barry?" Wally said, out loud this time.

"He can't hear you Kid, neither of them can" Robin states, reaching for his belt and grabbing a batarang. Barry was now standing again, looking back as Batman slowly walked up to him and stopping next to him.

"What do we do?" Wally questions mentally, bending his knees slightly and raising his fists, ready to fight if their mentors decided to attack. But he knew; there was no way they were going to beat them. They lost their element of surprise, surprise they had over the other members of the justice league.

And right now they were locked into a room, with a mind-controlled Batman and Flash, an unconscious Green Arrow and Klarion controlling their mentors; and they all knew what Klarion wanted.

"We fight" Artemis declared with narrowed eyes, releasing her arrow and immediately firing another one. And suddenly everyone moved. Both Wally and Dick followed Artemis' example and charged onto their mentors. Both Flash and Batman dodged the incoming arrows with ease.

Robin ran straight towards his mentor, throwing smoke bombs and jumping into the rising cloud of smoke surrounding Batman. He struck out, his arm blocked by Batman before he was knocked backwards, directly followed by another kick to his stomach. Artemis fired another arrow, keeping her distance from the real fight.

The arrow almost hit Batman, grazing his suit as he jumped away at the last moment. He narrowed his eyes behind his cowl, throwing batarangs towards the archer and aiming a kick at Robin's head.

The batarangs hit the ground just in front of her and they detonated, throwing her into the wall. behind her. "Ngghh" She groaned, sliding down until she was half laying on the ground and half sitting against the wall, her back searing with pain and ears ringing from the explosion.

She looked up, her eyes diverting from Robin and Batman fighting each other. But there wasn't much else to see besides the two humans. Her hair, now loose, was being whipped around, wind being created from Wally's and Barry's fighting. Too fast for her too see, as they constantly ran around each other in circles.

Until the circle abruptly broke, and a yellow figure was slammed against the wall.

"WAL-" Artemis started but she never got to finish her sentence as something wrapped itself around her throat. Her grey eyes widened, staring back at the white lenses. She knew who was beneath that cowl, she knew the man under that cowl, talked with him, spoken to him, fought side by side with them.

And never in a million years did she expect him to throw her across the room.

She never collided with the wall, not again, not like Wally just did. Before she could hit the ground Barry had caught her, slamming her into one of the poles. Her head slammed backwards, hitting the pole with immense speed and for a second she saw spots dancing in front of her vision.

She blinked multiple times, shaking her head but Barry was already gone, a zip-tie securing both wrists and tying her to the pole, making it impossible for her to fight back.

And unable to defend her teammates.

Robin charged again, rolling away to the side as Batman threw more explosives. The ground shook as explosives were heard throughout the room and Robin was blast away, ending a few metres away from the explosion and his cape scorching. Immediately he ripped off his cape, throwing it away before it could fully catch fire.

"ROBIN!" Artemis mentally yelled but the boy wonder wasn't fast enough to dodge the kick that seemingly came out of nowhere, hitting him square in the chest. Robin grunted in pain, falling onto his back and rolling to the side before Batman landed on the spot where he had just been lying.

"Artemis?! Robin?!" Wally mentally shouts frantically. "What is going on?"

"What does it look like?" Artemis mentally snaps.

"I've been a little busy if you ha-" Wally stopped mid sentence and was suddenly tackled to the ground, landing on his side and skidding a few meters further. His costume gave way and his skin scraped against the harsh cold ground.

"This isn't working" Wally stated grimly, speeding away from the ground and Flash quickly went after him.

"Plan B?" Robin called out.

"Let's do this" Wally confirmed, narrowing his eyes before suddenly breaking the circle they were running in, running towards Batman with great speed, knocking him away from Robin. The Boy Wonder immediately reacted, throwing a batarang past Wally and catching Flash in the leg, before throwing something else.

Ropes wrapped themselves around Flash' arms, and that combined with the wound on his leg made him tumblr backwards. But he quickly recovered, the wound shallow and barely bleeding, and he quickly vibrated out of the ropes.

Wally had collided with Batman, falling onto the ground but soon found himself under the Dark Knight, hands pinned down. He threw his fist back to strike but Wally immediately started to vibrate, causing his skin to burn upon contact. Batman grunted, releasing his grip on the speedster, who immediately used the distraction to run away from him.

He didn't get far however as something suddenly exploded just behind him, causing him to stumble and fall.

"BEHIND YOU ROBIN!" Artemis suddenly yelled but Robin was too slow to react, couldn't react fast enough before Flash wrapped the ropes, just used to capture the red speedster, around Robin's body. And then it all happened too fast. Robin was kicked in the stomach, causing him to fall down and within seconds Batman was on top of him.

And Flash had sped off again, grabbing a pole and slamming it into Wally's upper leg, the pole going straight through and pinning him to the floor.

A loud scream of pain resonated through the room.

"No" Artemis whispers, out loud this time, renewing her struggles. She felt blood run down her arms, the zipties cutting into her wrists but she didn't care. And she couldn't look away as Batman repeatedly started to hit Robin, the cries of the young Boy Wonder and sound of fist meeting flesh ringing through her ears.

Unable to defend himself Robin writhed in pain, his eyes closed and blood streaming down his face after a harsh punch against his nose, what was now broken.

"WALLY!" She suddenly screamed, the metal to which she was tied rattling as she struggled. Flash was hitting Wally at superspeed, and Artemis couldn't see anything besides blurring and blood going everywhere.

"Artemis?" Someone yelled in her mind and it took her a split-second to recognise it as Kaldur's voice.

"Get in here!" She screamed, unable to prevent herself from snapping at her teammate. Seconds after the door caved in, revealing part of the team, Superboy, Kaldur but no M'gann. Immediately Flash ran towards the two approaching teens, leaving Wally alone. The ginger spluttered, coughing up an alarming amount of blood.

His limbs twitched painfully and blood streamed down both sides of his mouth.

Flash collided with Kaldur, sending him slamming onto the ground while Superboy jumped over him, charging at Batman. M'gann suddenly appeared behind Flash, snuck past the door the moment it had opened. She directed the cure-tech onto the back of the neck of Flash, and he fell onto the ground, not moving.

The moment Superboy jumped, Batman dodged, but he wasn't prepared for the cure-tech Kaldur put against his neck, rendering him unconscious as well.

"Wally, Robin!" Kaldur calls out, eyes widening as he saw the battered state both teammates were in, but seconds after his eyes narrowed. "Superboy free Artemis, M'gann find Black Canary and set up the medical bay!" Kaldur ordered, running over to Robin, who was closest to him.

His hands hovered above Robin's chest, _unsure what to do._

They all knew how to stitch someone up, basic medical knowledge, but this… this was far beyond their ability. And to make things worse; almost everyone of the Justice League was out cold right now. Only Black Canary, Red Tornado and Roy were conscious right now, and making sure everyone was free from the mind control.

The second Artemis was free of her bonds she ran over to Wally, angry tears in her eyes as she roamed over Wally's injured body. She gently but quickly removed the cowl, freezing as bruises were already forming on his face.

"Wally" She called out, and Wally coughed weakly again, more blood streaming down the sides of his face. "We need to get them to the med bay!" She called out, turning to Superboy. He understood the silent message and stepped forwards, both hands wrapping around the pole, and pulling it out. Wally cried out in pain, slumping to the ground.

Supey immediately slid his arms under Wally's back and knees. The speedster chokes on a pained scream, struggling to get away from Supey's arms.

It only caused more pain to flare up but right now the only thing on his mind was escaping the arms that held him captive, he had no idea that superboy was the one carrying. But the clone didn't release the hold on his teammate, tightening the hold just enough so he was unable to move around.

Artemis looked over at Kaldur. "Go, Wally needs immediate medical attention" The Atlantean ordered, snapping his attention back to Robin, who coughed weakly, and Kaldur helped him roll onto his side. The Boy Wonder groaned painfully, eyes fluttering as they struggled to stay open.

"C-collapsed.." He rasped, splatters of blood on the ground as he coughed again. "L-lung" he finished with a ragged breath.

Kaldur immediately narrowed his eyes, picking up Robin the same way Superboy had picked up Wally. "Hold on my friend" he called out, and Robin basically melted in the hold, looking so extremely vulnerable in Kaldur's hold, so small. He immediately started running, the way back to the entrance room memorised.

The moment he entered the entrance room a nurse met him on his way, directing him towards another hallway, eventually leading to the medbay.

"Kaldur" Black Canary called out in panic, rushing over to the both of them. "Get him on the cot" She ordered and the leader complied, carefully laying Robin down on the cot. The boy wonder groans, almost curling up in pain if it weren't for the Atlantean preventing him. Dinah rushed over to Robin's struggling body, inserting a sedative into his arm.

Kaldur looked up, not realising he was gripping Robin's hand and he looked over at the other occupied cot. Several other doctors were pinning Wally down as they tried to insert an IV drip. A sedative wouldn't work, his body would burn it too quickly. He needed a constant sedative flow.

But Wally was struggling against their grips, trashing and crying out in pain, both cots slowly turning red.

"Kaldur, go help Artemis outside. We can handle this" Dinah ordered sternly and Kaldur could not help but nod, reluctantly leaving the medical room, and his friends alone. He eventually found Conner, M'gann and Artemis in the common room, and a few metres away from them was Roy.

Artemis was crying in M'gann's hold, while both Conner and Roy were standing beside them in an awkward manner. The moment Kaldur entered the room Roy turned to him, silently watching him as the Atlantean walked over to him.

"How are they?" Roy asks, narrowing his eyes but obvious concern was hidden behind his mask.

"It is bad Roy" Kaldur sighs in honesty, knowing that he should not lie at this moment. Roy puts a hand on Kaldur's shoulder and the latter nods in understanding before turning to the other archer. "Artemis" He calls out and Artemis reluctantly looks at him, tears streaming down her cheeks and red eyes.

"You are injured" Artemis looks at her wrists, and her partly scorched uniform while simultaneously ignoring her throbbing and bleeding head. Kaldur walks over to Artemis, holding out a hand for her to accept, which she does. M'gann squeezes her hand with a smile before letting her go.

Then Kaldur unexpectedly wraps his arms around Artemis, hugging her closely for a moment. The raw emotion that Artemis was showing was rare, and it was concerning him. And yet he understood, two teammates had just been beat up in front of her, beat up by their mentors.

The hug only lasts a few seconds before Kaldur pulls away, leading Artemis to the stairs.

Artemis silently sat down on them, watching Kaldur closely as he took some medical equipment. Kaldur carefully started to clean Artemis' wrists as they all waited for any news on their teammates.

YJ

1st of January, 2011. 01:46

It was two hours later that Dinah finally came to look for the rest of the team. They were still all alone in the common room, and it would take at least 2 more hours for the other members of the justice league to wake up. Rocket and Zatanna were currently with them in case they woke up.

And to tell them what had happened.

"They are stable for now, you can come see them if you want" Dinah spoke up, looking at the five teens that were in the room. In the two hours, Roy had sat down next to Kaldur and Conner and M'gann had sat behind them on the stairs as well. Taking comfort in each other like one big dysfunctional family.

"How are they?" Roy immediately asks, standing up.

"Tired and pretty drugged up for now" Dinah answered and the team nodded, knowing the silent message behind the sentence. _Don't stay too long, don't bother them too much, you will get the chance to do so later on._ Or something along those lines.

They followed Dinah into the medical room, almost gasping at the sight in front of them if it they hadn't known about their condition beforehand.

They had put the two beds close to each other in the middle of the room, creating one big bed. Both Robin and Wally were pale, and both out of uniform. Hospital gowns covered their bodies and their injuries. A new mask was on Robin's face to hide his identity from the doctors and the team, or rather M'gann, Conner and Artemis.

A bag of blood was being transported into Wally's arm and bruises littered his whole face. One eye was swollen shut and the other one was close to being. Robin had suffered the same fate but the bruises were still developing. His neck showed bruises in the form of a hand, Batman's hand. And his broken nose was taped.

"Hey bud, how you feeling?" Roy asks quietly, approaching Robin, who seemed to be the only one lucid enough to answer. As Wally had turned his head away from them and seemed to be sleeping.

"Whelmed" Robin rasped, giving away that he wasn't fine at all, and Roy took a seat next to Robin's bed, scanning his little brother with concern.

"You just got the hell beat outta ya" Roy snorts, ignoring the look of disapproval from both Kaldur and Dinah.

"It's the drugs" Robin slurred, grinning lazily. Roy shook his head until Robin frowned. "What happened?" Rob didn't need to further explain the question. Roy looks up to both Kaldur and Dinah but shook his head slowly, more to himself than the others before he looked back at the young boy.

"Just get some rest for now" Roy eventually sighs and it only shows how much painkillers Rob was on when he just nodded, closing his eyes.

"Maybe it's better if you go now, they both need rest" Dinah spoke up, and Roy looked into the room, only now acknowledging the rest of the team that was standing in the room. Both M'gann and Conner were standing at the foot end of the two beds, looking worried at both of their unconscious teammates.

Artemis was standing next to Wally, a hesitant look on her face as she looked at his.

At the mention of leaving she looked up, staring a few seconds before nodding. It was weird how quiet all of them were. She walked over to the other two teammates, hooking her arm around M'gann elbow, who smiled kindly.

"Get better" M'gann quietly spoke, unsure what to do exactly and allowed Artemis to walk her outside, Conner following with a nod. Roy and Kaldur watched as their teammates left, and as the door closed Roy turned to Dinah.

"Make sure the league knows not to enter this room" He says and Dinah smiled sadly, walking over to Roy.

"Except Bruce and Barry, I know Roy" She says, wrapping her arms around the archer for a quick second. Roy stiffens in the hug but eventually loosens up a bit, smiling grimly as Dinah pulls out of the hug. "I will let you know if either wakes up" She says, giving a nod towards the leader as she left as well.

Kaldur and Roy share a short look and they both took one side of the bed, Roy sitting with Robin and Kaldur sitting next to Wally. Roy immediately removed Robin's mask, putting it on the nightstand next to his bed. And they watched in silence as the two younger teammates slept peacefully.

Unaware of the pain due to the painkillers pushed through their system.

YJ

1st of January, 2011. 04:08

"Are you saying.. we did that?" Barry swallowed painfully, hesitantly dragging a thumb along Wally's hand. As if he was afraid to hurt him even more.

"It was not your fault Barry" Kaldur frowns, as he sits next to Wally's bed, arms over each other.

"But I did hurt him" Barry whispers, tracing a finger along the bruise on his cheek. Barry looks up, gazing over at Bruce standing on the other side of the bed. Similar to Barry, his cowl rested at the base of his neck, and a troubled look was on his face, hesitant to touch his partner, his son.

"Bruce?" Kaldur questioned softly but the man doesn't respond, looking at his son with hurt written in his eyes. "Bruce it is not your fault" The Atlantean insists again.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine, I got captured-" Roy starts with a glare but Bruce cuts him off.

"It's _not_ your fault, you didn't have control" Bruce growls and Roy stands up, coming up to Bruce.

"Then it's not your fault either, so tough it up and sit next to him" Roy glares, not afraid to come up close to Bruce, because he basically grew up in the manor half of his time. Batman, maybe he still scared him, but Bruce didn't. He knew how much of a softy the billionair actually was, and how he cared for his son. And how much he cared for Roy and Wally.

Bruce glares right back at him but eventually, as Roy keeps glaring as well, he does sit down next to Dick's bed, taking his hand tightly in his. And Roy smirks slightly at the little victory.

YJ

1st of January, 2011. 06:01

"One hell of a way to spend New year's eve" Wally mumbles, running a hand along his head. He groans, dropping his cheek to his pillow but nothing was working against his throbbing headache. Barry's face fell at the signs of pain his nephew was displaying, due to _his_ punches.

His face swollen and bruised until more bruising was shown than actual skin colour.

"I'm sorry kiddo" Barry swallowed uneasily, rubbing his nephew's hand but Wally pulled his hand away with a pained hiss, groaning at both the pain and his throbbing headache. "Shit" Barry hissed and Wally cracks an eye open, looking at his uncle.

"I know I know" Barry quickly says, running a hand over his own face. "Do you want to go home?" He suddenly asks and Wally frowns slightly, looking over at the boy that was laying next to him, still out cold.

"I want to wait till Dick's awake" He whispers, closing his eyes for a second as another headache makes itself known. Or rather, the headache starts to get worse. Barry seems so lost at the moment, not knowing what to do to soothe his nephew's pain. Nothing helped, he burned through the painkillers too fast.

"That could take a while" Bruce frowns and Barry is suddenly confronted with the knowledge that he wasn't alone in the room. And at the same time, he was reminded that he wasn't the only one to hurt his partner, that he wasn't the only one to deliberately hurt a kid tonight.

Dick's face was already starting to swell, though slower than Wally's because he didn't have a fast metabolism, so his face was still a mixture of mostly red and slowly turning blue in certain places where Bruce had hit him the hardest. Red angry marks on his neck in the form of fingers.

"At least shut the lights while we're waiting" Wally mumbles, keeping his eyelids partially closed, his brain thumbing at the light that was already dimmed significantly to help Wally's headache. Barry immediately sped over to the light switch, completely shutting off the light.

Wally mumbles a quiet thanks but remains quiet, allowing his uncle to hold his hand while he tries to ignore his body piecing back his body and getting rid of the injuries.

1st of January, 2011. 10:16

"Hey chum, that's it" Was the first thing Dick heard, he groaned, blinking and opening his eyes. His vision was trouble and he blinked furiously, the image of his father suddenly coming into focus.

"Oh my-" Dick starts, stabbing pain going through his skull and he can't prevent himself from crying out at the pain. "Oh my god" He mumbles again, curling up but before he can fully curl himself up shooting pain makes its way down his body.

"Easy chum, don't move" A strong hand was placed on his chest, strong but gentle, preventing him from moving and hurting himself.

"Dad?" Dick asks weakly, blinking a few more times and looking at his adoptive father.

"I'm here, you're gonna be okay" Bruce whispers, a guilty look on his face. And Dick doesn't need him mentioning what happened, because he still knows. He still knows his own father beating him up, his own father hurting him, hitting him. And yet, it wasn't Bruce, it wasn't his dad.

"Not your fault" Dick whispers and another voice lets out a laugh. Dick squints, looking sideways to spot both Barry and Wally. The latter was currently sound asleep, dark bruises on his face and his eye swollen shut while the other one was pretty close. He looked pale, despite the colours decorating his face.

"He's okay Dick, healing" Barry told the Boy Wonder but Dick could see the guilt shining in his eyes as well. Both of them were extremely guilty, and for once he didn't know if he was glad that they were guilty, or not. They cared enough to feel guilty, and yet it wasn't their fault. He didn't want them to feel guilty.

Bruce looked at him with a worried expression, and Dick looked right back at him, the silent question all too evident for Bruce. He had known Dick long enough to know.

"You didn't break anything besides a hairline fracture in your nose, bruised mostly. Your lung collapsed but you didn't need surgery, a needle is in your chest and you'll need to stay here for a few days for observation" Bruce explained in a soft voice and Dick nodded numbly.

"You're gonna be okay chum" Bruce tries to assure his son but Dick frowns.

"Are we?" Bruce frowns at the question, feeling his heart rate spike again as he looks at the bruises on his son's face, the hand marks on his throat.

"If you can forgive me" Bruce mumbles and Dick frowns, reaching out with a weak hand and latching onto Bruce's hand.

"I think there's your answer" Barry snickers and Bruce sends a glare to the speedster, who just snickers before looking over at Dick, giving him a short nod.

Dick smiled as well, relaxing in his bed again, knowing it was all going to be okay.

As 'okay' as they could be with their messed up lives that is. But it was enough for now.

*I don't know much about the Arrow part of the DC universe but from what I've gathered, Dinah is with Oliver, which makes her Roy's mother figure. So I went with that :D

Also as stated in my other story, Roy is **not** a clone here. He's the original one, so basically instead of betraying he got captured or something, and somehow the villains got into the watchtower. I liked the twist in the series, in my fanfiction universe? Not so much, I adore the brotherly relationship Roy, Wally and Dick have. And I don't want to write that knowing he is a clone.


End file.
